The present disclosure relates to a laser scanning device mounted in an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system, an image forming apparatus, and an abnormality detection method executed in a laser scanning device.
In an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image by an electrophotographic system, light emitted from a light source is scanned on an image carrier such as a photoconductor drum by a rotary polytope. On the other hand, there is known a print control device that can suspend a print process in execution or prohibit an execution of a print process when a temperature of a print head detected by a temperature sensor exceeds a predetermined temperature.